An unlikely friendship of a half demon and a lavender flower
by IllusionalNightmares
Summary: An unlikely friendship forms between Inuyasha and Hinata when Inuyasha jumps into the Well to return his mate's body to her family and he ends up in the Naruto Universe. Set in Dabbles. Naru/Hina/Inu
1. Her passing

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe. **

* * *

**An unlikely friendship of a half demon and a lavender flower**

Long, blood soaked fingers tangled themselves in featherly soft black hair. Sliding his hand down to where her hair was bunched together at her neck and gripped it. He gently tugged back the head attached to the hair and stared into his mate's dazed eyes. Pain was flickered about in those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

A pained sigh escapes pale pink lips. A trembling arm rose from the ground and reached up, wanting to caress her mate's cheek. However she wasn't strong enough to keep her arm up and barely brushed her fingertips over his cheek before it dropped down to her side again.

"I-Inu...Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me kagome!? Don't you dare die!" He practically screamed. Fear and panic scenting his scent.

Kagome smiled, that same beautiful smile that always took his breath away and just like always, he could feel his breath leaving him as he stared down at her beautiful smile.

"I...Inuyasha...I-I love you. I have a-and a...always will love you." She whispered. Inuyasha choked back a sob as he slid her head up so it rested against his neck before burying his face in her hair.

"Kagome I..." He choked, trying to silence his sobs so he wouldn't alarm Kagome.

"Be strong my love. Be strong and live."

"Kagome I...I can't. I can't go on without you."

"Y...You have to Inu. You have to promise me that y-you will continue to live."

"Kagome I..."

"Promise me Inuyasha. Promise me that you will continue to live and won't follow after me when I pass." She whispered harshly. She couldn't let go of her life until she was sure that Inuyasha wasn't going to follow after he when she passed. She needed him to promise her that he would continue to live, continue on with his life until his last breath.

"I...I promise Kagome." He finally whispered.

She gave a relieved sigh and smiled before her eyes closed. Her beating heart slowed to a stop and one last breath escaped her pink lips before her life passed on. Inuyasha couldn't hold back his sobs as he heard her heart stop and her breathing end.

His resounding howl allowed all to know of his mate's passing.

* * *

**End Note: **And it ends sadly on a moment between Inuyasha and Kagome as she dies in his arms. I believe by the end of his story, him and Hinata will be friends, maybe more. So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time.


	2. Brother's Fight

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe.**

**XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX: Thank you for your review. Yes, I'll continue the story and hopefully you'll continue to like it as it goes along.**

**Juromuro: I didn't want to, in fact I was going to keep Kagome alive but I felt her passing would help push the story along and help Inuyasha bond with a few of the Naruto Characters.**

* * *

**Brother's fight**

Months of his howling and mourning has shook the House of the Moon off its foundation.

Servants scurry about, trying to stay away from the East wing where the half demon resided.

Friends of the mourning half demon and the female who passed cringed at the noise. They hated hearing those haunting howls that echoed along the walls of the House of the Moon.

His howls were haunting and soul shaking.

It was causing chaos and as head of the house, Sesshomaru was the one that needed to put a stop to this.

As head, Sesshomaru had the responsibility of taking care of all his people. Of all the people that were under the House of the Moon's protection and as such, Sesshomaru was the one that needed to face the problem that his house was facing now.

Flashing to his feet, he was out the room before anyone could realize he had stood up. Making his way down his halls, he stopped two of his servants and ordered them to head into town to get a few things. They scurried when he was done and he continued on his way.

As he neared the East wing, the howls became louder and left a ringing in his ears. Sesshomaru however brushed it off as he did many annoying things and continued on till he reached the chambers that housed his half brother and his mate. He took a moment to sort his thoughts before he grasped the handle and swung the door open.

A small pathway that could allow three people to walk through is what led to his half brother's room. The pathway, though once plain before he had allowed them to use this room now was decorated with small things that let any who walked down the path to know a female lived down here. Reaching the double royal brown doors that led to the bedroom, he pushed aside the small sign that hung from the door knob that had the names of Inuyasha and the miko's scribbled on it.

Snapping the door open, he took a moment when howling echoed even louder in his ears before stepping fully into the room.

He took everything in the room and his golden gaze immediately settled on his half brothers back. He was bent down at the knees, his upper body crouched forward and from the black hair that was sprayed over his arms, Sesshomaru knew he was still holding his mate's dead body within his arms.

Silver hair as light as the moon tumbled over trembling shoulders and hide the face of his half brother from his view.

"Inuyasha." He called though it was unheard when Inuyasha let out another howl.

"Inuyasha!" He belt out coldly.

He saw the white dog ears on top of the half demons head twitch and then turn in his direction. A second later and Inuyasha tilts his head, red eyes with a bluish white pupil peeks through silver hair to see Sesshomaru standing in his bedroom, his golden gaze cold and expressionless.

"Sesshomaru" He growled. Painfully growing white teeth overlapped his lips and bluish markings similar to the markings that marked Sesshomaru's cheeks were making their way along Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Inuyasha" He growled. "This needs to stop."

"Go away asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Half breed." Sesshomaru insulted, too used to calling his brother such that after so many years, it was a hard habit to break. Inuyasha growled at the insult and in a flash was making his way to Sesshomaru. With a snap of his hand, he sent the half demon flying across the room.

Inuyasha slammed into the dresser the whole way across the room and then slid down to the floor. The whole time, to Sesshomaru's amazement, Inuyasha was able to keep Kagome in his arms.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha grumbled. He leapt to his feet, mindful of the bundle in his arms and made a step to attack Sesshomaru again. However Sesshomaru flashed in front of him and sent a kick to Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha hunched forward from the hit and Sesshomaru didn't waste anytime in sending Inuyasha to the air with his fist.

He must have sent more strength into that punch than he had thought as Inuyasha's head went through the ceiling and had caused him to drop Kagome.

Shooting off the ground, he went to grab the miko when Inuyasha crashed down from the ceiling and grabbed Kagome before he could.

Hitting the ground, he spun around, ready to attack Sesshomaru again but was punched before he could fully turn. He went flying back and ended up letting go of Kagome again as he slammed into the wall.

"Stop this nonsense halfbreed." Sesshomaru growled. When Inuyasha merely growled and got up again, ready to fight till he was the victor, Sesshomaru decided to use his last tactic. "How do you think the miko would feel to see you acting this way?" He asked coldly.

That caused the half breed to stop in his tracks. Sesshomaru knew it was a low blow but in order to get Inuyasha in his right mind again, he would use whatever tactic needed.

"Do you think she would be happy? Do you think she would be proud? To see the man she loved acting like a child." He asked. " The Miko's last wish was for you to continue to live but this isn't the way she wanted you to go about it. She would be turning in her grave if she knew of the way you were acting right now."

Everything was silent and tense once he finished. Sesshomaru was prepared for another attack should Inuyasha continue in his rage but he was slightly surprised when he instead dropped to his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

"I know." He whispered. "I know she would be angry with me if she saw the way I was acting. Heh, she probably sit me hundred times over for acting like a child." A hint of a smile crossed over his lips when he thought of her. A chuckle almost escaping when he thought about the many sit's he would get if she was still here.

"I know you're hurting but the Miko wouldn't want to see you this way. She wants you to live, happily." Sesshomaru softened a bit at the depressing look his half brother displayed.

"Yea...Yea I know."

"Than stop this foolishness and start fulfilling her last wish." He stated.

Inuyasha smirked a little, his dull golden eyes lightning a little as he glanced over at her. "Yea."

* * *

**End Note: Second Chapter, we end with the fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ending in peace. Hopefully Sesshomaru wasn't to Oc. I've never really ever did a story of his point of view so I wasn't sure how to truly write him but I tried to keep him to how his personality is in the anime, however I also figured after so many years, he would at least soften up a little bit to his brother and his mate.**

**The next chapter will be Inuyasha returning Kagome to her family, telling them of her passing and then heading back to the Well, where he is then transferred to the Naruto Universe, so soon he will be meeting Naruto and the crew.**

**So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time.**


	3. Returning Her Home

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe.**

**Question: How do you think Inuyasha and Hinata should meet?**

* * *

**Returning her home**

Returning Kagome home will be one of the hardest things Inuyasha has ever had to do.

Not even facing Naraku and saving the village was as hard as this.

Having to face her mother and tell her that her only daughter was killed was going to be hard.

He didn't even know what he was going to say.

He didn't want to just up and blurt out that she was killed while the lords and ladies had been visiting.

But he didn't want to beat around the bush either.

What could he say anyway? Nothing he said was going to make this situation any better. No matter what he says or doesn't say, her family will still be distraught over her death and most likely angry with him for not protecting her like he promised.

It was okay though if they were angry with him, he decided. Especially since he was already angry with himself for allowing himself to be distracted enough that he didn't notice that bastard creeping up on her. If he hadn't allowed that stupid woman to distract him then he would have noticed that stupid cat demon sneaking up behind Kagome and been able to prevent him from ever laying a finger on her. But he didn't notice and because of that, Kagome paid the price.

That fucking bastard, he snarled. He clenched his hand into a fist, enjoying the sting of his claws digging into his palm.

He knew that bastard had been acting weird all throughout the meeting and couldn't help but notice the glances he kept giving Kagome when he thought he wasn't looking. He had gotten a weird vibe from the man and had wanted to warn Kagome about him but he had been distracted after the meeting and hadn't had time to warn her but by then, it had already been too late. He had gotten to her and...killed her.

Shaking those thoughts away before they led down a road he didn't want to go right now, he instead turned over in his bed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed enough energy to make it through meeting her family and releasing Kagome to them.

* * *

"So you're really doing this?" Sango asked. She and the rest of the crew were sitting by the Well. Inuyasha had already informed them the day before of his plans and she didn't really approve. Though she understood the need to inform her family of her death, she didn't like that Inuyasha was also going to be giving them her body as well.

"Yea, me and that bastard Sesshomaru were talking about it the other night and we both believe it would be best if she was returned to her family. They deserve to be able to give her a proper burial." He said.

"That is very wise and mature of you my friend." Miroku said, giving Inuyasha's shoulder a pat and knowing how hard it was going to be for the half demon to let the woman go.

"I don't you to go! I don't want you to send Kagome-mama to her family! I want her to stay here!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo" Sango whispered, pulling the small fox demon into her arms. She understood how he was feeling as she felt the same but she knew nothing in the world was going to change Inuyasha's mind once he made it up.

He was just that stubborn.

Inuyasha said nothing, seemingly ignoring Sango and Shippo's crying and stood up. Heaving her ugly, yellow, worn out bag on his shoulder, he tucked Kagome into the curve of his neck before turning to face the Well. He stared down into the darkness of the Well and after taking a breath, climbed onto the lid and jumped inside.

Nothing was happening as he fell but as he reached the bottom, it opened and he could see the roof of the Well house. Slipping through, he made it to the other side without any troubles. He took a moment to adjust kagome and the yellow bag before he jumped out the Well and lands on the lid.

Climbing down, he made his way up the three steps and then paused at the door. He took a moment to take a breath and sort out his raging thoughts. He had to do this. They had a right to know about her death and had a right to give her a proper burial. No matter how nervous he was, he had to do this. No matter how selfish he wants to be, he can't. He can't keep Kagome to himself. He has to return her to her family, no matter how much it hurts him to do so.

'It has to be done.' He told himself. He continued to repeat this as he opened the door and stepped out into the daylight.

He didn't waste anytime he taking in the scenery as he made his way over to the small house. He did however glance over at the goshinboku and felt the warmth and peace he always felt when looking at or resting in the Goshinboku. Taking in that peace, he calmly made his way over to the house and after a moment of debating whether he should just barge in or knock, he knocks.

It doesn't take long for Kagome's mom to answer the door but her gaze grew wide and her mouth dropped slightly when she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. She hadn't seen him since the battle with Naraku when he had dropped Kagome off and disappeared. She went to give the boy a hug when she notice her daughter resting in his arms. "Oh Kagome too! What are you two doing here?!" She quickly ushered him inside and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Miss Higurashi..." He nervously called. He could feel his gut twisting like he had been stabbed by a sword as he stared into her eyes. He was almost reminded of Kagome when he gazed at her but he shook that thought away before it could fully form.

"Oh please dear. You don't have to call me Miss Higurashi. Just call me Mitsuki." She gushed.

Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh Mitsuki-San. I came today because...Well...I-I..." He trailed off and was interrupted by Mitsuki.

"I'm so glad to see you Inuyasha. It has been so long and I worry, you know. I worry everyday that something will happen to my baby but I know she has you there to protect her." She smiled softly, her eyes getting a little dewy but it was washed away when she took a glance at her daughter. "Is Kagome sleeping?" She asked, taking a step forward.

She stopped half-way though when she noticed something odd about her daughter.

"Mitsuki-San..."

"My daughter..."

"Something happened..."

"Something is..."

"During a meeting with some lords and ladies..."

"Wrong with my daughter..."

"Some bastard cat demon was able to..."

"She doesn't look..."

"He...He stabbed Kagome and..."

"Like she's breathing..."

"Killed her..." They finished. They blinked a moment later and then glanced at each other, trying to figure out what the other had said.

In a flash, Mitsuki was at Inuyasha's side. She snatched Kagome from his arms and realized now that she was closer, that her daughter wasn't breathing. There was no warmth to her cheeks. She felt cold. Ice cold.

"N-No." Mitsuki whispered. Dread filled her gut as she leaned her head down and placed her ear against Kagome's chest.

No heartbeat

Nothing

It was silent. Ever so silent.

"No, no no! Not my baby! NOT MY BABY!" She screamed.

Her legs weakened and she dropped to her knees. She clutched kagome to her chest as she wailed loudly.

"No no no! Not kagome! Not my baby!" She wailed.

"Mitsuki-San..." Inuyasha called softly.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest as her sobs grew.

"Mitsuki-San..." He tried again.

"You..." Mitsuki growled.

"H-Huh?"

"**Get out!" ****  
**

"Mitsuki!"

"**Get out! You are not welcomed here no longer! Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" **She screamed.

Frozen, Inuyasha didn't move as Mitsuki screamed at him. He was too shocked and horrified by her words to move when she asked.

**"Leave Inuyasha...NOW!" **She screamed.

"...Okay." He whispered. He gave Kagome one last meaningful glance, taking in her features, her smell and just everything that made her Kagome before he turned. Before he left however, he whispered a apology to her mom before he leaped out the house and back to the Well house.

Closing the door firmly behind him, he slowly made his way down the steps and over to the Well. He dropped down in front of it and placed his shaking hand over the lid. He takes slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his thumping heart but it does nothing to calm his shattered nerves.

"Fuck." He whispered. That definitely hadn't gone the way he thought it would. Of course he expected her to be angry, especially at him but he definitely didn't expect her chilling words. To hear a woman he thought of as family tell me to leave and never return, well it definitely tore at his heart.

"No, she has a right to be angry with me. I promised her I would always protect Kagome and yet I failed." He whispered.

She had a right to scream at him and he had promised himself that he would take it with a light heart but he didn't realize just how chilling or hurtful her words would be.

"There is nothing more I can do now. I just need to leave and let her and her family grieve in peace." He said.

Getting back to his feet, he leapt onto the lid and then jumped inside. However unlike before, the bottom didn't open. Instead, the warm blue light that once overtook the Well when he and Kagome would travel through it before they defeated Naraku overtook the Well. Its warmth curled around him like a blanket or a pair of arms and lightened his heavy heart.

Whispered words of a language Inuyasha didn't know whisked by his ears.

The warming light vanished and a blinding light blinded him.

When the light vanished as well, darkness descended upon him and he knew no more.

* * *

**End Note: So we had the confrontation between Inuyasha and Kagome's mom. I know it might seem like she over reacted but she was so upset and devastated to learn of her daughter's death and that Inuyasha hadn't been there to protect her that she took her angry out on him. She be sorry about it later, I'm sure. And so this chapter ends as Inuyasha is being transferred to the Naruto world. **

**So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time.**

**Polls:**

**Inu/Hina:**

**Or**

**Hina/Naru**

**Please vote for which boy you wish Hinata to be with. Thank you.**


	4. A new World and A new Adventure!

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe. I've debated for hours on how I wanted Inuyasha to enter the Naruto Universe and who I wanted him to meet. I think I finally decided on how I wanted it to go. **

**Polls: **

**Inu/Hina: 0**

**Naru/Hina: 1**

**Naru/Hina/Inu: 1**

* * *

A new World and A new Adventure!

_Kagome's scent..._

_He could smell Kagome's scent..._

_After three long years of not having her by his side and he was still able to recognize her scent._

_That wonderful, delectable scent that only belonged to her._

_His Kagome..._

_Ignoring the little girls climbing up from his shoulders in order to grab at his ears, he took in a deep breath, filling his nostrils with her wonderful scent._

_He could already feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest and the warmth that always seemed to seep into his body whenever he thought of her, filling him._

_Jumping to his feet, he gently grabbed both girls off his shoulders and threw them towards Shippo. "Time to slay the fox demon" He muttered before racing off._

_He ignored Shippo's cry and the laughter of the girls._

_He just raced through the forest at top speed, reaching the clearing where the Well was in no time flat._

_Leaping down in front of the Well, he crouched down and peered inside, only seeing darkness and nothing else._

_Though his instincts were screaming at him to see passed the darkness. To realize that somebody was waiting on the other side for him._

_Moving his arm from his side, he slipped his arm inside. He really didn't expect much and was very surprised when a smaller, definitely feminine hand grasped his._

_He jerked his arm back and ended up pulling out a woman he hasn't been able to see and has missed for 3 long years. _

_A heart shaped face shrouded by long wavy black hair. Large, beautiful soft brown eyes were shining with her emotions. Tears leaked from the sides, sliding down her creamy cheeks._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Have you been waiting here this whole time?" She softly asked. _

_Inuyasha said nothing._

_He was too choked up to be able to answer her. So instead, he pulled her from the air and hugged her. _

_"You little fool." He whispered into her hair. "What have you been doing this whole time?" He softly asked. _

_Kagome simply smiled and closed her eyes. _

_Being in Inuyasha's arms once more, brought a warmth Kagome hasn't been able to feel in a long time. _

_Being in his arms, is where Kagome wanted to stay._

_Forever._

* * *

His head was pounding

His body felt like he had just went into battle against Sesshomaru and Naraku.

His body screamed as he shifted and placed his palms on the ground.

Digging his claws into the dirt, he shakingly shifted his weight to his arms and was able to lift his body enough to get to his knees before his arms could give out beneath him.

He took a moment to catch his breath, wheezing from the pain in his lungs and he realized that he must have got some dirt into his lungs while he was knocked out.

Steading his breathing enough that he wasn't wheezin anymore, he was able to slowly get himself to his feet without any problems.

Once he was to his feet, he glanced about and realized after a moment that he wasn't in his forest. The Well hadn't taken him back to the Feudal Era, that was for sure.

For one, the smells weren't the same and he wasn't able to smell the scent of the village or his friends.

For another, this forest definitely had more trees than his own and had a strange smell to it. It didn't smell of demons but of humans and something else. Something he couldn't name.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked aloud.

He also realized that the Well was nowhere to be found.

It was gone. It had just vanished.

But that couldn't be possible. He was just using it a moment ago to head back to the Feudal Era after speaking with Kagome's mother and yet, he was transferred somewhere else, someplace he didn't know.

But why?

Why was he sent here? What purpose did it serve to send him to some unknown location? Why the hell did the Well do this?

Was it playing a game?

We're the gods making him their plaything?

Was this all some sick joke? Was he still dreaming?

He lightly pinched himself and after a moment knew that, no this wasn't a dream. It was real.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He muttered.

Suddenly the sounds of battle reached his ears and with nothing else to do and no idea where the hell he was, he decided to go investigate.

It didn't take to reach a small spot in the forest crowded by loud tree's however he was surprised when he saw a bunch of kids up in the trees above him.

They were steady for battle. Two were in front of their fallen comrade while the other, a disturbing looking boy who looked like he was between transforming and staying human was standing across from them. Teeth, not unlike a demon's were sprouting over his lips and spider like cracks going across his face.

They were shouting, saying things Inuyasha didn't understand.

Apparently however the talking was finished as the demonic boy shot off his branch and went straight for a pink haired girl kneeling beside the fallen one.

The pink haired girl immediately sprung into action and jumped in front of her fallen comrade. She held some weird looking knife in between her hands.

**Inuyasha!**

He didn't know who spoke those words or why they sprung his body into motion but he was already in the air and grabbing the two kids before he realized. He pushed off a second later and was just able to dodge the demonic boy as he went pass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The pink haired girl screeched once Inuyasha was on the ground again.

"I think I'm saving yours and that boys ass." He flicked his thumb over his shoulder towards the dark haired boy who was leaning against a tree.

"We didn't need your help! We were doing just fine without you!" She screamed.

She was so stubborn, almost reminding him of Kagome.

His ears twitched, alerting him of the demon boy's approach.

Moving his arm to grasp his sword, he was shocked and horrified when his hand grasped nothing.

Taking a chance, he glanced at his side but instead of seeing the hilt of his sword, he saw nothing.

"My sword...Its gone?!" He whispered.

But how?

He had brought it with him while he had went to visit Kagome's time and yet now in this strange world, when he probably needed it the most, it was gone.

But how?

Had somebody taken it off his body?

Did it fall off his waist while he was traveling through the Well?

What the hell could have happened to his sword?

"HEY!" A screech brought him out of his thoughts and he was able to dodge the close encounter he almost had with the demon boy.

"Pay attention stupid! You're not much of a savior if you end up dying before the battle begins!" The girl shrieked.

"Yea, Yea." He muttered. Knocking his knuckles together to crack them, he flexed his claws out and ready for another attack from the demon boy but by now, the other boy, one with blond hair, bright eyes and the ugliest orange jumpsuit Inuyasha has ever seen, was now taking care of the battle.

Him and the demon boy looked to be speaking, very seriously before they both sprung into action.

The battle wasn't long or at least it felt short to Inuyasha but these little kids had him intrigued. They weren't like regular humans and definitely weren't like the humans of his time.

They were strong and appeared powerful.

They could do things a normal human shouldn't be able to but what were they?

And what was that power they had been using?

"SASUKE-KUN!" Was a screech behind him before he felt something slam into the back of his neck. He felt a tinge creep through his body, followed by a numbness he hasn't felt in a long time before everything went dark.

* * *

**End Note: So that's the end and we see that Inuyasha has finally joined the Naruto Universe and has met Team 7. If you're confused, he interrupted their battle against Gaara. However I didn't want him fully getting involved which is why I didn't let him join the battle. **

** So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time.**


	5. Assigned a new mission! Babysit the half

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe. Oh also, I'm not bashing any of the characters, or at least I'm not trying to so sorry if it seems like I might be doing so.**

**Polls:**

**Inu/Hina: 0**

**Naru/Hina: 1**

**Naru/Hina/Inu: 1**

**Reviews:**

**Apocalypse Owner: Yep and it's going to be exciting!**

**DeciverOfTheNight: Thank you for voting.**

**BloodPokemon101: Thank you and thanks for the advice, I wasn't sure how Sakura would naturally react but I figured she might get panicky over Inuyasha just stepping in and saving them. But I'll follow your advice as I continue with Sakura's character.**

* * *

**Assigned a new mission! Babysit the Half Demon!**

His head was pounding.

His body was still hurting, hollering loudly that he dared to move when his body was in so much pain.

He was tense and stiff.

He had been sitting on the floor of this crummy office for about three hours now and yet the people that blond woman had called for had yet to arrive.

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and he took a swipe at it, wincing when his claws brushed over the cut he had gotten while he had been locked up.

Hissing and cursing in his head, Inuyasha willed his body to relax as he waits for his escorts to arrive.

The blond woman at the desk looked just as tense and angry as he did, which slightly improved his mood.

If he was to be miserable than so should she.

He wanted to smirk at that but wiped it away before either the blond or her weird assistant noticed.

Just as he was about to curse his bad luck again, the door opened and in stepped three children. The same three he had saw in the forest when he had first arrived. They didn't look as worse for wear as they had when he had first saw them.

'They recovered pretty quickly. Definitely not normal kids.' He thought.

The three kids stepped into the office and quickly glance over at him and then back to the blond woman, who looked like she was holding herself back from knocking the annoying blond boy straight into the wall.

Now that be amusing.

He stiffened slightly when he felt eyes on him and he turned to see the dark haired boy, who had he saved along with the girl, glaring at him with cold eyes. Inuyasha snorted and stared back.

Tension began to fill the room as they continued to glare at each other but Tsunade cut through it before a fight could break out.

"Team seven, I have a new mission for you." She said smirking.

"All right! What's our mission grandma?! Are we saving some foreign princess from bandits? Or maybe we're helping a lord reclaim his land back?!"

"Shut up Naruto!" She hissed, a vein popping on her forehead.

Inuyasha almost snickered.

Naruto slagged into his seat, looking defeated.

"Now as I was saying. I am assigning team seven a very important mission."

"What's our mission Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked politely.

Tsunade smirked. "I'm glad you asked Sakura. Your mission will be to babysit our little friend here till we decide whether he is a true threat or not." She finished off pointing towards the suddenly grumpy half demon who looked like he wanted to kill Tsunade right then and there.

"I-IT'S YOU!" Naruto screamed, pointing at the half demon.

Inuyasha winced, his ears ringing from his scream.

"A-Are you being serious grandma!? I thought you said this mission was important!" Naruto yelled, angry that she was forcing his team to babysit some strange old man.

"This is important Naruto!" Tsunade hissed. "We don't know where this man came from or why he is here. He could be a threat to the leaf village so your mission is to watch him and make sure he isn't a threat to our village." She said.

"And if I am?" Inuyasha asked, finally speaking after being quiet for so long.

Everybody in the room swirled around to stare at him.

"They will kill you." Tsunade said seriously.

"Do you think they can?" He asked, smirking darkly.

"I know they can." She said. Confident team seven would be able to kill him if he ended up being a threat.

Inuyasha smirked at her confidence and said nothing else.

Tsunade had a feeling there was more to him than met the eye. He was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Turning her attention back to team seven, she slipped a smile onto her face and addressed them again.

"I have assigned this mission to this team because I have confidence that if he is a threat, that you will be able to get rid of him. I have faith in this team." She said.

Inuyasha lifted his head a little, her words hitting a pang in his heart.

"Now will team seven take this mission?" She asked.

"Of course Lady Tsunade!" Sakura cried.

"Yea! We'll do our best grandma!" Naruto cheered.

"Good. Than from now on, Inuyasha Higurashi will be a part of team seven." She said, shocking all in the room.

Inuyasha froze when she spoke the last name he had given to their interrogator. He didn't really believe they would actually attached that last name to his name and yet...he couldn't stop the lighting of his heart as she spoke it.

Higurashi...

He will carry her name with pride.

He knew Kagome would like that.

* * *

**End Note: So that's the ending. I decided to skip showing them interrogating him and all that jazz. I might show flashbacks or merely mention what he went through but otherwise it won't be fully shown. Anyway, so now Inuyasha has been assigned to team seven who must watch over him and see if he is a threat to their village. He should be meeting the rest of the rookies soon. Also I know its silly that he took Kagome's last name but I figured as a way to honor her, he would take on her name for his own. ****So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time! =)**


	6. Interrogating the Half Demon

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe. Oh also, I'm not bashing any of the characters, or at least I'm not trying to so sorry if it seems like I might be doing so.**

* * *

**Interrogating the half demon!**

Ramen flew everywhere.

Some in their mouths and the rest on the counter they sat in front of.

Inuyasha and Naruto dug into their bowls of ramen like starving dogs.

It was a disgusting site to see which is why Sakura and Sasuke were smart enough to keep their gazes down and not look up to watch the half demon and Kyuubi holder eat their ramen.

They knew that Naruto could pack away bowls after bowls of ramen within an hour yet the foreign man they were assigned to watch could also pack away bowls and bowls of ramen as well.

They were both on their tenth bowl of ramen and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Not wanting to watch but knowing they had to get this interrogation over with, Sasuke and Sakura returned to their seats and interrupted them before they could order another bowl.

"Hey!" Naruto angry yelled, pissed they had cut him off before he could order another bowl.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"We're supposed to be interrogating him not stuffing ourselves with ramen, dobe." Sasuke interrupted before Sakura could smack the blond for his ignorance.

"Oh yea." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He had completely forgotten as to the reason they had come to the ramen shop in the first place.

They had come hoping that while the foreign man was eating he would let loose a few things that have been bugging them since they were assigned to him.

Both sweatdropped but let it go as they turned their attention back to the half demon.

He had stopped eating, his chopsticks lying beside his half eaten bowl of ramen.

His golden gaze was piercing.

"Oi! Are you going to start your interrogation or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"HEY! How did you know we were going to interrogate you!" Naruto yelled.

Inuyasha hesitated for a split second. He wasn't sure whether he should say anything about his demonic origins or not.

After a moment, he decided to simply tell them the truth and see where it took him. Besides, he thought, there was no way he was going to be able to hide his demonic nature for much longer, especially if he was sent on those missions that woman had been talking about as they waited for the brats to arrive.

"These." He said, flicking his finger towards his dog ears.

Their eyes immediately followed to where his finger was pointing and were shocked when those cute dog ears on top of his head twitched.

"WHAT!? ARE THOSE DOG EARS!?" Naruto screamed, grabbing the attention of the rest of the customers in the shop.

"GREAT GOING, IDIOT!" Sakura screamed slamming her fist down on Naruto's head.

Inuyasha's gaze darkened, memories of his friends in his time flashing throughout his mind. They were forgotten quite easily however when he felt the cold gaze of the other boy still on him. Flicking the memories away, he gave the boy a half smirk before turning back to his ramen.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked. His tone was emotionless and yet there was something in the way he had said it that put Inuyasha on edge.

It almost sounded the same way he was sneered at by humans and demons alike because he was a half breed.

It almost sent his blood boiling but after years of hearing it and after spending such a long time with Kagome, he was able to simply see past it and not let it bother him as much anymore.

"I'm a demon. A half dog demon." He answered, shoving another scoop of ramen into his mouth afterwards.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"What you got gunk in your ears. I said I'm a half dog demon."

"A-A demon? L-Like the Kyu-" Sakura started but a hand slapped itself over her mouth, stopping her from saying that name aloud.

"Huh? Like the what?" He asked, suddenly confused by their actions.

Sasuke said nothing as he dug into his pocket and pulled out some money. Throwing it on the counter, he grabbed a hold of both his teammates and proceeded to drag them out the ramen shop. Inuyasha watched them go before turning back to his own ramen.

Picking the bowl up, he tilted it back and swallowed down the rest of his ramen in one gulp. Slamming the bowl down, he wiped his mouth with his arm and then hopped off the barstool.

"Thanks for the meal old man!" He called before he walked out the shop.

However when he got out there, he was surprised to see that his little charges were no where to be seen.

"Huh? That's odd. Where did they go?" He wondered.

"A-Are you l-looking f-for somebody?" A quiet voice to his left asked. He almost hadn't heard it but with his dog ears, he was able to.

He turned slightly and saw a small girl with short dark blue hair and pale eyes standing nearby. She had her fingers scrunched together and a light flush on her cheeks.

"Huh? Where the hell did you come from?" He rudely asked.

How the hell were these kids able to sneak up on him so easily? He should have been able to hear her before she was even able to get behind him. Maybe he was getting soft from those times when he had been mated...

"No..." He whispered, almost forgetting the small girl in front of him.

He was not going to allow his thoughts to travel down that road. Not now at least.

"U-um e-excuse m-me." A soft voice interrupted.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced back over to the little girl and then down the road, wondering if the girl knew where his little charges had run off to.

"Hey you." He called, keeping his gaze on the road and half hoping the little brats would return.

"Y-yes?" She quietly asked.

She was so quiet, it was starting to unnerve Inuyasha.

'Kagome had never been this quiet unless she was upset.' He thought.

"Do you know where those little brats went?"

"L-Little brats?"

"Yea that dorky blonde, pinkie and that brooding dark one." He said.

It took her a moment to realize what little brats he was talking about and a familiar blush touched her cheeks at the mention of her crush.

"Y-you mean N-Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-San and S-Sasuke-San?" She asked.

"Yea, I think that was their names." He shrugged.

He knew he should have listened earlier when that blond had been introducing them but his thoughts had been elsewhere.

"O-Oh t-they a-are p-probably h-heading t-to t-training g-ground 7."

"What the hell? You got names for training areas here too? Man this place sure is different from the Feudal Era." He shook his head at the thought and tossed away the feeling of sadness that touched him at the thought of his home. "Well whatever. Guess I'll be heading there then. See ya" He said, giving her a little wave before heading on his way.

However he was stopped.

"W-wait! I-I c-can...u-um ano I-I c-can show y-you where i-it's at i-if you wish?" She said, poking her fingers together again and staring at the ground. Frowning slightly, he glanced down at where she was staring but found nothing interesting so turned his gaze back onto her.

"Sure, whatever." He said, shrugging. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to sniff them out if he wanted to but it would probably be easier for her to simply show him instead of him trailing himself on the ground like a dog to find their scents.

"O-Okay. B-by t-the w-way, m-my n-name is H-Hinata a-and yours i-is?" She asked.

"Inuyasha." He said gruffly.

She seemed to notice his lack of manners but said nothing as she lead the way to wherever this training ground 7 was.

It didn't take them long to reach said area and Inuyasha was surprised to see that the brats were indeed here, sitting around a stump. They looked to be discussing something privately though Inuyasha was able to catch most of their words thanks to his demonic hearing.

"Oi! Did you brats forget that your supposed to be my guides around here?" He asked, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his kimono and making his way over to them. They froze when they heard his voice and just now seemed to realize in their hasty retreat they had forgotten him. Snorting at their faces, he plopped down beside the blonde and turned his gaze to the setting sun.

"Dude, how were you able to find us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I ran into some girly brat that had been outside the ramen shop and she showed me the way." He said.

"Girly brat?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, she's over there." He said, pointing over to the spot he had been just standing.

"Oh! Hinata-San, thank you for showing him the way." Sakura said, giving the shy girl a gentle smile.

"Y-your welcome." She said, giving her a bow. She was about to take her leave when Naruto suddenly ran up to her.

He was so close that Hinata could feel herself beginning to get dizzy.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I didn't know you liked ramen" Naruto grinned widely and was about to say more when Hinata suddenly blacked out and almost dropped to the floor. However due to the quick reflexes of Inuyasha, he was able to catch the girl before she could hit the floor.

Both Naruto and Inuyasha were surprised by the event.

Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden panic when he had saw her falling yet tossed it aside as a need to repay her for helping him.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden anger he felt at seeing the foreign man catch Hinata but pushed it aside as concern for one of his friends.

Neither one would have guessed it was because of the developing feelings that were starting to pick at the hearts for the quiet, lavender flower.

Neither one realized how much of a impact she was about to have on their lives.

* * *

**End note: so thats the end of this chapter. We finally see Hinata and the plot begins. Inuyasha will learn more of team 7 and they will learn more of him. He will hopefully go on some missions and yet the small friendship that begins to build may break, with a betrayal. Man, it was kind of hard writing Hinata with all those stutters. I might have to cut it back some. **

**Tigress-of-the-grove: Thank you, I thought it would be sweet if he took her last name instead of giving a fake one or something. Makes it that he took it to honor her memory and everything she meant to him. Thank you for voting.**

**Nami Maki: Sorry if it seems rushed. I didn't want to make it to boring by showing everything so I cut some parts out, though some stuff might be shown later, like in flashbacks or if he or someone else mentions them. Thank you and soon Inuyasha will be reunited with his sword, but for now he has a couple of other things to worry about.**

**So if you like it please review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if the characters are Oc or whatever. Thank you for your time. =D**


	7. Our first mission together! Find Tessaig

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe. **

* * *

**Our first mission together! Find Tetsusaiga! Part 1**

He realized after grabbing her, that he had moved faster than the other brats.

The blond had also reached for her, he realized as he replayed the event but had been only second away from catching her.

Inuyasha was just a second faster.

'She's either very important to him or he was just trying to show off.' Inuyasha thought,staring at Naruto who was staring at him like he had a second head.

"What!?" He asked harshly, annoyed with the blond's staring.

"N-Nothing, t-that was just amazing! I mean I didn't know you could move so fast!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed. He was overjoyed to know the man who they were supposed to be babysitting wasn't as helpless or weak as they had first thought. Tsunade had definitely chose well when she had picked team seven to be assigned to him.

"That's not amazing. I'm able to do things like that because of my demonic nature." He informed them. Ignoring their gaping, he lifted Hinata till he was holding her bridal style and walked over to the largest tree in the area. He laid her down in the shade and then made his way back over to the brats, sitting down by Sakura.

"Demonic nature?" She asked once he sat down.

She had been curious of this after he had said it the first time in the Ramen shop but had been too focused on keeping Naruto's secret that she forgot to ask.

"Yea, counting on I'm a demon." He said.

"Your a demon...but you don't...um..." Sakura trailed off, afraid to offend him.

"I don't really look like a demon right?" He asked.

"Well I mean, you just sort of look human well besides the dog ears."

"I'm not offended." He said and smirked when she sagged in relief. "Besides the reason I look more human than demon is because I'm a half demon."

"A half demon?" Naruto chimed, including himself in the conversation after checking on Hinata one last time.

He plopped down next to Inuyasha.

"Yea, a half demon. I'm two halves of two different species."

"What?"

"I mean, I am half dog demon and half human."

"Oh! Is that why you have those cute dog ears?" Sakura asked with a blush.

Inuyasha gave her a nod and was about to say something else when a poof of smoke entered the field.

A masked man appeared from the smoke and when none of the brats made a move to attack, Inuyasha relaxed.

However as his hand brushed against his side, he realized what he should have remembered a long time ago.

His sword, his tessaiga was gone.

'Damn it!' He cursed. He had been too busy wondering of these brats and of that woman that he had forgotten that his precious sword was missing.

"Inuyasha?" The brats called, snapping the half demon from his thoughts.

"What?" He muttered.

"Lady Tsunade has called us to her office." Sakura informed him.

"Feh." He muttered, getting up and following after the brats.

His thoughts were still focused on his sword more than on what that wench could have wanted.

0

0

0

A pulse enveloped the training ground.

A haze of purple enveloped around the unconscious female.

Bare, milky white feet stepped lightly through the grass and made their way to the unconscious female.

When she reached said female, she bent at the knee and kneeled down beside her.

Long fingers, hidden by long sleeves, reached out and lightly brushed away her bangs.

Fingers and edges of her sleeves brushed across Hinata's face as the woman leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Please protect him. Please." The woman whispered before a strange weird began to blow and the strange woman disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Hinata's eyes snapped to attention.

Pale eyes now had a sparkle of pink within them.

And another pulse was released.

o

o

o

Endnote: Sorry it has been such a while since I have updated. Been a long couple of months. Anyway, so now begins a mission for Team Seven and Inuyasha. Plus Inuyasha finally remembered that his sword was missing. Plus, Plus, a strange woman has approached Hinata! But why? Tune in next time to find out. As always, thanks for reading. Please leave your comments, dislikes, or any questions.

Reviews:

LJ95: Thank you

Apocalypse owner: Mhm! Hinata has entered. =) thank you

Forever-A-Guest: Ah, sorry, I forgot that you do have to add the Ooc to it. Thank you for telling me. Thank you, I'm glad you like my Inuyasha. I was afraid that he would be out of character and that people would get upset about it. Thank you =)

Thank you very much for all the information you have given me. I hadn't thought about the fact that Hinata could be kagome's soul twin/sister and would make it easier for Inuyasha when he does end up having feelings for Hinata.

Aki666: I'm glad your loving it so far.

Alen666: Thank you

Mk666: Thanks

Mei-Len666: Thank you

Juromuro: Hm I think a couple more of the Naruto characters will be evolved though I don't believe I'll add any of the Inuyasha characters.

ten195: Thank you for your suggesting and I will put some thought into it. That you will be finding out in the next couple of chapters. Hm, I am not sure yet, most likely the Akatsuki.

Lyanah: Thank you

P.s: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have read or are reading my fanfic. Thank you for taking the time out to read it. It means alot.

Inu/Hin- 5

Naru/Hina: 1

Naru/Hina/Inu: 1


	8. Find Tetsusaiga Part 2

**Disclaimer: All rights and responsibilities of the characters in this dabble, I don't own. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors Note: I've decided to write a crossover story between Inuyasha and Naruto. I've never written a story like this before but decided to challenge myself to see if I could. This story will focus on a friendship that develops between Inuyasha and Hinata when he gets transferred to the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

**Find Tetsusaiga Part 2**

"Baa-Chan! Were here! What's our new mission!?" Naruto called loudly as he practically rushed into Tsunade's office and slammed the door open. Tsunade winced slightly as her door slammed against the wall but held herself back from punching Naruto out her window.

Sakura crept in after Naruto and gave Tsunade a sheepish smile before shooting a glare at Naruto. Sasuke and Inuyasha were the last to step inside and merely crept over to the walls to lean against them and wait for Tsunade to inform them of why she had called them into her office.

Tsunade took a moment to collect herself, groaning inside when she felt her head pound as she lifted it off her desk. She knew that she shouldn't have had that fifth beer last night but she had been so stressed with everything that the fifth beer had just been to tempting not to drink.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura meekly called.

"I'm fine Sakura. Anyway I have a mission for Team 7." She informed them, digging through her desk for the scroll she had collected the day before.

"Yahoo! What kind of mission is it this time Baa-Chan! Are we going to save a princess! Or maybe save a lord!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He wanted to finally have a exciting mission not that watching after Inuyasha wasn't exciting especially after he found out that the man was a half demon. Almost something similar to how he was.

"No Naruto! Now shut up before I punch you out the window!" She yelled, rubbing at her temple and willing her headache to disappear.

Naruto wisely got quiet.

Tsunade let out a sigh before continuing.

"As I was saying, we have recently discovered that a couple of bandits have been crowding near the village. We suspect that their readying to attack our village and I need you to go out and deal with them before they do." Tsunade said, lacing her fingers together and sliding them in front of her chin. "Is this a mission you believe you can handle Team 7?"

"Hell yea Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I believe we can do this Lady Tsunade."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and Tsunade took that as an agreement.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Alright. You guys move out in fifteen minutes. Meet at the front gate. Dismissed." She said. Team 7 gave a nod before rushing out her office and heading home to collect their things.

9

9

9

Hinata felt weird.

Not only did she have the most killer headache but their was a tingling to her skin that had Hinata flinching anytime somebody accidentally bumped against her as she walked home.

Wrapping her arms around her shaking body, she stumbled her way into her home, greeting the guards quietly as she went past. They didn't greet her back and though this normally bothered her, today she simply ignored it as she stepped into her home.

She slid her ninja sandals off and then made her way to her room.

Sliding her door open, she only made it past the doorway before a suddenly sickly feeling hit her. Sweat slid down the side of her head as she struggled to stay upright. Her hands were shaking as she tried to keep her body upright.

Nausea twisted her stomach as it built from the bottom of her stomach and up through her throat. Her throat ached as the nausea slipped through it and then straight out of Hinata's mouth before she could stop it.

Hinata ached as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Moaning quietly, she stumbled over the vomit on the floor and over to the bathroom. She was able to make it to the toilet before the rest of her vomit came up and swirled into the toilet.

Hinata groaned at the ache she felt in her throat as she rested her forehead on the toilet seat.

The coldness of it eased her headache but only by so much.

"Hinata-Sama?" Neji's voice called from her doorway.

Hinata moaned just as another way of nausea hit her and caused her to bury her face in the toilet again.

"Hinata-Sa-HINATA-SAMA! Are you feeling unwell?" Neji called as he stepped into the bathroom. He cringed slightly when he heard her throwing up and tried not to flinch at the smell.

"N-Neji-nii, I-I feel w-weird." She mumbled, lifting her head from the toilet.

"Just hold on Hinata-Sama. I will get you something to soothe your stomach." He said before he rushed out to find something for her.

Hinata didn't say anything as she rests her head on the toilet seat and closed her eyes. She soon slipped into a somewhat peaceful sleep, that ended up emerging into a nightmare.

9

9

9

The campfire was very noisy. Though it wasn't really the campfire that was noisy, it was the bandits surrounding it that was noisy. Though it was mostly two out of the twelve bandits sitting around the fire that were arguing so animatedly.

"I say we attack now! Why are we waiting around now when those little leaf ninja's don't even know were here!"

"Are you crazy Iku-Kun?" The other man demanded. "If we attack now we risk our whole operation."

"You're the ones who crazy! You just want to sit around like a pansy while we pretend to come up with a plan to crush those leaf-goers."

"Like pansy's? You call us pansy just because we're not rushing in and attacking the leaf goers blindly"

"Its not blindly! We have been watching them for weeks now! We should know all their weaknesses so why are we still sitting here!?" Iku yelled.

The other man opened his mouth to counter his statement when another stepped into the campsite.

"What are you boys yelling about this time?" The woman asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stared at them.

"Maka!" Iku called, smiling when he saw the woman.

"Maka. What have you found?" Their leader, who had been silent the whole time, called.

"Jiro-Sama." She said, walking over and bending down.

"Have you found anything interesting?" He asked.

"Hai Jiro-Sama." She said, pulling out a old, rusted looking sword from behind her back. Sliding it over her hands, she presented to her leader and waited for his approval.

"What is it?" He asked as he grabbed it and inspected it.

"I am not sure Jiro-Sama. I found it in the woods just a mile from here. It was just laying about and I thought it could fetch a healthy price if it isn't usable."

"Hm. What do you think Hiroshi?" He asked, handing it over to his second in command.

Hiroshi inspected the sword, giving it a critical look.

Swords were his foreit. He knew swords like the back of his hand.

He could tell, simply by looking at a sword, its history and whose hands had wielded it.

That's why he was so important to Jiro-Sama. He was able to point out when a item was worth keeping or simply trash that they didn't need.

"I'm sorry to say Jiro-Sama but this is simply a piece of trash though it could fetch a healthy price." He said, giving it back to Jiro-Sama.

"We will sell it in the next village." Jiro informed his members, handing it back to Maka who placed it on her back.

"Of course Jiro-Sama." Maka bowed before joining the man around the fire.

"Jiro-Sama, if I may ask a question." Hiroshi asked.

"You are free to speak."

"I don't mean any disrespect but why have we been waiting to attack the leaf goers?"

"Those leaf goers aren't as naive as we believe. They are still cautious of an attack and if we dare to attack now...it will end badly." Jiro-Sama warned.

"Ah, good thinking Jiro-Sama." He congratulated.

Jiro suddenly jumped from his spot and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. His man followed pursuit, eager eyes searching through the woods for whatever had grabbed their leaders attention.

"Jiro-Sama?" Maka questioned.

"Shh." Jiro hushed, trying to listen out for what he had heard earlier.

There was a shadow of silence that followed before a yellow flash burst from the trees.

"We're being attacked!" His man screamed as they grabbed their weapons.

The yellow flash sped by his man and made a move towards him. Jiro smirked as he slid his blade out and countered the yellow flashes attack.

The yellow flash pushed off from his sword and landed a few feet from where he was standing.

"Jiro-Sama! It looks to be a leaf goer!" Hiroshi informed him, pointing a finger to the headband wrapped around the brats forehead which showed off the leaf symbol.

"A leaf goer." Jiro spat in disgust.

"So you're the bandits who have been nosing around our village!" The yellow flash yelled.

"And you're the brat who dares to challenge me and my man!" Jiro spat.

The yellow flash sneered but three other shadows joined him before he could make a move.

"Naruto!" The pink flashed sneered, slamming a fist down on his head. "We told you not to go ahead of us!"

"Oww Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried, rubbing at his head where he was sure a lump was forming.

Inuyasha snickered, being reminded of Sango and Miroku.

Sasuke grunted, keeping his focus on the enemies.

Jiro sneered at them. "Men!" He called, "Attack!"

His men screamed in bloodlust and ran to attack.

The little brats also moved into action.

9

9

9

Inuyasha had been battling left and right.

As soon as those men had rushed forward and attacked, Inuyasha had jumped into action. The lust of battle called to his demonic side and reminded Inuyasha of those times long ago when he would battle demons left and right while he traveled.

The lust of battle always called to his darker side. Screamed at his darker side to awaken and spill as much blood as possible. His darker side seemed to awaken anytime he was put into battle.

As he battled though, he noticed something as he shot through men after men. The only female in the group seemed to be favoring her back. She made sure anytime Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto paid any attention to her during battle, she made sure they couldn't and wouldn't attack her back.

Though it was curious behavior, Inuyasha didn't get to keep his attention on her long, as he turned back to his battle and took out another man who tried to attack him while his attention was turned.

Striking another man, he turned his attention back towards the female and froze when he saw what was strapped on her back.

Tetsusaiga

His sword

His blood boiled as he kept his golden gaze on his sword.

Flicking away another bandit like he was a fly, Inuyasha leapt from his spot and rushed over to the female bandit.

She turned and met his attack with her own.

They struggled for a moment before leaping apart.

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime in leaping forward again, never one for patience even after all these years.

Maka didn't seem to mind as she leapt forward as well. They met once again in the middle and the struggle for power began.

Inuyasha however using a part of his demonic strength and his anger at seeing her holding his sword, pushed her back and swiped at her, tearing through her black tonic.

Maka hissed and slid back further so she put some distance between them.

'Damn. He might be a little stronger than we thought.' She thought.

Not showing her thoughts, Maka gave a smirk to the half demon and called him forward.

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime and rushed towards her again. Maka was prepared this time and countered his strike and dodged before he could take another swipe at her.

Swiping her fingers along his wrist as it passed by her head, she marked along his skin the symbol of her families jutsu. Once the symbol was complete, she pushed away and dodged another swipe he had made at her head.

Sliding her hand to her side, she flicked a kunai out to keep Inuyasha at a distance and moved her fingers to her waist. Dipping her fingers into the jar at her waist, she allowed the black liquid to cling to her fingers as she pulled them out. The black liquid dripped onto the ground, leaving small puddles in their wake.

Inuyasha could smell the liquid as it overwhelmed the smell of blood that had tainted the air.

He didn't know of it and he wondered if their was a special need for it. Was it some kind of power she was able to use? Was it one of those jutsu those brats had been telling him about on their way here?

He was suspicious of it but couldn't wonder of what kind of use was it to her.

But he pushed that aside as they met once more.

Fist were met, kicks were dodged and punches were pulled.

Maka also made sure as they went by each other to place symbol after symbol along his body.

Once she was sure that everything was set, she put distance between them again and activated her jutsu.

The intricate symbols she had painted onto his skin began to glow before seeping into his skin.

"What? What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"A Jutsu taught within my family. I hope you enjoy it." She said, giving him a smirk.

Inuyasha froze as a rapid pain streamed through his bloodstream.

His blood felt like it was boiling as it attacked his body.

He could feel his demonic blood rose to attack the unknown that was in his bloodstream and all Inuyasha could feel was twisted pain as the jutsu attacked his insides.

"A-ARGHHH!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping down on his knees.

And somewhere far off, another scream echoed along with his.

9

9

9

Endnote: So here goes the mission and Inuyasha battles Maka. What kind of Jutsu has she used and what will happen to Inuyasha?

P.s: Sorry if the fighting scene is stale and bland. Not really good with those yet. Hopefully they get better. Any tips would be helpful

**Reviews:**

**Apocalypse Owner: I can't say yet but it could be possible. She might inherit some Miko powers.**

**ten195: Kagome could possibly be a spiritual guide for Hinata, we will have to see. Yea I'm glad the Inu/hina couple is winning, I'm really looking forward to writing them together. She'll probably stay shy but will break out of her shell enough that she will be slightly more outgoing, especially when she is with Inuyasha. I haven't thought of that yet, its a possibility though.**

**BloodPokemon101: To send them on a mission, yes he will if he can get it back from Maka and its in the Naruto universe right now but will switch to Naruto Shippuden later on.**

**KhaiPi: I will, thank you**

**Zigmas: Yea, hopefully it stays interesting and thank you.**


End file.
